The present invention relates generally to cards such as, for example, gift cards and phone cards. More particularly, the present invention relates point-of-sale packaging for cards such as, for example, gift cards and phone cards.
Debit cards have found increasing popularity in recent years. One example of a debit card is a gift card which can be used to make purchases from the establishment which issued the gift card. A second example of a debit card is a phone card which can be used to pay for long distance phone calls.
Gift cards are popular with consumers because they can greatly simplify gift buying. For example, during certain traditional times of the year many people have long lists of gifts to buy and need to complete their shopping before a certain date. In this situation, a gift card is often an attractive option. Because a wide variety of gift cards are available, a gift card can be selected to suit a particular event and/or a particular recipient. For example, at a baby shower, a gift card can be given which will allow the new parents to purchase baby-care necessities such as formula and diapers. By way of a second example, if a recipient is a lover of books, a gift card to a book store can be given.
Gift card recipients have the benefit of choosing their own gift and purchasing it using the value stored on the gift card. Using a gift card to make a purchase is very convenient. The gift card is used like a credit card, happily however, there is no bill to pay afterward. Gift cards can be given that cover a complete range of goods, from luxuries like jewelry to necessities like groceries.
Gift cards are also beneficial for businesses such as department stores. The store collects the payment when the card is purchased. As the value of the card is spent, it will be used to purchase goods and services from that store. The left over value remains on the card for later use. During a transaction using a gift card, no paperwork is required and no change need be given. The store cashier need only scan the gift card and the customer can receive a receipt which tells what value left on the card. No money needs to change hands, and no change needs to be given. To deter theft of gift cards from the store gift cards typically are not activated until they are purchased. This way the merchant can prominently display the gift cards near the cash register with little risk that the cards will be stolen since they have no value until they are activated.
The present invention relates generally to cards such as, for example, gift cards and phone cards. More particularly, the present invention relates point-of-sale packaging for cards such as, for example, gift cards and phone cards. A package in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention comprises a pocket for receiving the card and a passageway communicating with a pocket. The package preferably also includes at least one locking tab for selectively obstructing the passageway. A method of packaging a card in accordance with present invention may include the steps of laying the card onto a blank and folding the blank so that at least one locking tab overlays the card.
One implementation of the present invention includes a package for storing and displaying a card comprising a first panel having a first face and a sheet having a plurality of fixed edges and a free edge. The sheet is preferrably fixed to the first face of the first panel proximate the plurality of fixed edges so that the sheet and the first panel define a pocket. In certain implementations, the package may include a second panel at least partially overlaying the first face of the first panel. The second panel may advantageously define an aperture having a periphery. In one aspect of the invention, the free edge of the sheet and the periphery of the aperture define a passageway communicating with the pocket. In another aspect of the invention, the periphery of the aperture define at least one locking tab for selectively obstructing the passageway.
In certain implementations, the package is biased to assume a generally planar shape and the at least one locking tab extends into the passageway when the package is free to assume a generally planar shape. The locking tab may advantageously assume an unlocked position when the package is urged to assume a generally arcuate shape, wherein the passageway is substantially unobstructed by the locking tab when the locking tab assumes the unlocked position.
In one aspect of the present invention, the package comprises a distal portion, a proximal portion, and a middle portion disposed between distal portion and proximal portion. The package may be advantageously configured to preferentially bend proximate the middle portion. In this advantageous implementation, the at least one locking tab may be disposed proximate the middle portion of the package. The package may be bent proximate the middle portion so that the proximal portion of the package and the distal portion of the package are disposed at an angle relative to one another. When this is the case, the at least one locking tab may advantageously retain a generally coplanar relationship with the distal portion of the package. It should be noted that the locking tabs may be disposed in various locations without deviating from the spirit and scope of the present invention. For example, the locking tabs may be located near a side of the package. When this is the case, the package may be bent near the side to lift the locking tabs.
Another implementation of the present invention comprises an assembly including a package having a pocket and a card disposed within the pocket. The pocket may be defined by a first panel having a first face, and a sheet that is fixed to the first face of the first panel proximate a plurality of fixed edges of the sheet. The package may also include a second panel at least partially overlaying the first face of the first panel. Wherein the second panel defines an aperture having a periphery. In one aspect of the present invention, the free edge of the sheet and the periphery of the aperture define a passageway communicating with the pocket. In another aspect of the present invention, the second panel may form at least one locking tab. The at least one locking tab may selectively assume a first position in which the at least one locking tab overlays the card and a second position in with the card overlays the at least one locking tab.
A method of packaging and displaying a card in accordance with the present invention may include the step of providing a package having a passageway communicating with a pocket, and at least one locking tab for selectively obstructing the passageway. A card may be inserted into the pocket so that the card overlays the at least one locking tab. The package may be urged to assume a generally bent shape, and the package may be allowed to assume a generally planar shape in which the at least one locking tab overlays the card.